New Faces
by AceTheWolf
Summary: Death the Kid has been given a Task by His Father Lord Death, but Two new Faces show up. Rated T for Violence and Language. Will update ASAP please tell me what you think.


***Kids POV***

We Get to New York and the symmetry is just perfect I mean if you could see the buildings. I take my gaze off of the enormous buildings to look at the nasty sidewalk, and start thinking about why my father sent only me on this mission.

"Kid...Kid…" Asked Liz "Kid are you ok?"

"Sorry, I've been thinking, there is more to this than just a man trying to control Kishan Liz maybe there's more to this story than what my dad told me." I said

"Kid there's no need to worry everything is fine you're just over reacting" Said patty, but I don't know this just doesn't feel right but maybe I am overreacting, no it can't be... I look over at a bent over asymmetrical tree "WHAT IS THAT?! That tree needs to be burnt down. It's an asymmetrical abomination and needs to be destroyed!"

"Really Kid? Is this the perfect time to be worrying about that?!" Screamed Liz as Patty laughs her ass of about what is happening now. Great now she has me by the shirt and now I am worrying about the damn tree. All that happens next is a lot of shouting as always when I want to fix all the symmetry in the world but apparently it's a crime from Liz, so I just shut up and go along with it.

***Lord Death's Chat with Stein***

"Look Stein, I sent my son on the mission because there's more to the story than what meets the eye on this… There are two people that are going after the same person,"

"What's so big about that, are they dangerous?"

"Well we don't know much about them but I know that one is a pretty powerful weapon and another is a strong Myster."

"So why send Kid to kill all three of them, why not send Black star and Maka with him? They could have taken him out easily with all three being there."

"I think this would be go good for Kid, just a little extra practice for him no big deal. Besides he's a big boy he can take them out in no time."

"Well I need to go finish up some paper work?"

Lord Death holds up his large hand with an ok sign "Okie-doki Dr. Stein, you know we really should do this more often, I really enjoy our little chats."

***lunch on the roof***

"Were the hell is Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty at I did tell them that we are going to have lunch on the roof today" Complained Black Star

"Well, maybe they are getting lunch from the cafeteria I'm sure they will all be here." The door to the roof opens with Maka and Soul holding there lunches

"Hey guys, sorry we had to get our lunches," said Maka

"Well it took you guys long enough. Hey were the hell is Kid and the other two?" Black Star got a confused look at his face

"What you didn't hear," Said Soul "Kid was called to an important mission from Lord Death"

"What! How come Lord Death Couldn't call me, what the hell!" Star starts jumping around in fury, close to the edge. Black Star jumps on the wall with only a little bit of his feet dangling off the edge "Kid won't last a second out there everyone knows that I am the greatest out of everyone in the… AHHHHHHHH!" Black Star starts hurdling to the ground, hits a spike and breaks it off, and all you hear is a loud smash and Black Star saying "I'm Ok."

"BLACK STAR!" Shouted Tsubaki as she ran down to check on him were he landed from the roof. Maka lets out a short giggle and Soul mummers "So not cool," towards Black Star

***Now Back to Kid***

After my burning of the tree we headed to a dark alleyway were we were greeted by some biker thugs who didn't look quite friendly. "Hey where do you Kids think you are going?" said one of the bikers

"Nowhere just taking a shortcut to get to over there" I point to where I was supposed to go but the guys wouldn't move "now if you kind fellows would move aside please I would like to keep moving."

"HAHAHA, this freak thinks he can tell us what to do." Said the biker

"Yeah and look at his hair it's freakish!" said another one. That's where I drew the line.

I look at the ground and yell out "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE!"

"Haha, and what are you going to do about it… Freak" that word freak echoed in my head as rage boiled inside of me I knew I couldn't kill them because as a student of the DWMA we are not allowed to kill humans so I just beat the hell out of them and continued on to the building.

On the outside it was a tall bricked building that had all the windows boarded up on it, "Kid Look!' yelled Patty

"Yeah Kid, it looks like the door it looks like someone has beaten us to him." Said Liz

"Alright let's go in. I need you girls to go into weapon mode, we don't know what's in there"

"Right." They both said. Both of the girls turn into my twin pistols and I catch them and I head through the broken doorway and the inside was trashed. All the furniture had claw marks on them and the walls had splatters of blood. "Kid what happened in here?" asked Liz

"It was probably a cat." Said Patty

"Those marks are way too big for a cat," Replied Liz

"Then it was a big cat,"

"I don't know Patty maybe" I could feel Liz was terrified, all over the green wallpaper it was covered in blood and the wooden floors were bodies that have been mauled. I walk down the narrow hallway were at the end I notice that a double wide door that has been broken into kind of like at the front door. I walk through the doors to find a room. "Wow this place is huge." Said Patty isn't it sis?"

"Yes it is Patty," said Liz. The room was Big Library which was trashed with claw marks again. "Kid what happened?"

"I don't know but… Who's there?" there stood a figure in the shadow

"Oh you found me" he said "well whoever you are here to kill your too late we already have his soul so if you want it you're going to kill us."

"Us? I only hear one of you! Plus we can't even see you!" I yelled

"Oh how rude of me" he jumps right in front of me. He was short kind of like Black Star, but had shaggy blond hair and has a pretty good tan but his eyes were an electric blue. He was wearing has a marine blue jacket and under that has a black tank top with a ying yang necklace, black pants with a chain going to his right pocket, and a blue bandanna under the necklace. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Kinji Ryago and this… is Nikko Usagi."

I Look around but see no one. When I'm suddenly punched by an unknown force and thrown into a wall, Liz and Patty hit the ground and they get out of weapon form and checked on me. I open my eyes to see a figure standing over me. My vision gets clearer and I see someone standing over me he was about a foot taller than Kinji he had black shaggy hair, green eyes and a fair tan. He wore a gray leather looking jacket with a skull on the side and a shirt under that is black shirt with a red 10 on it and he also wore blue jeans with a pouch tied to his left leg… Wait a second I know him.

_Hi Ace here, i hope you enjoyed my little Soul Eater Fanfiction. I am working hard with my friend to make sure you love it, leave a comment on what you think and thank you for reading_


End file.
